


what pleases me

by dandelionslute



Series: poems from jaskier to geralt [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionslute/pseuds/dandelionslute
Summary: a poem from jaskier to geralt
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: poems from jaskier to geralt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630345
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	what pleases me

just trying to work out what pleases me -

like

your amber-ale

_no -_

autumn-leaf yellow

eyes

that tear through me like sunlight through a broken roof and illuminate the darkest parts within me.

your hair that sneers at snow.

your hands that crush and capture,

monsters and my heart.

your broken heart, heart broken by humans

who sneer and snarl and seethe,

at your attempts to keep the peace between the monsters who know no better and the ones that do.

your mouth and how it speaks my name.

_your mouth and how it speaks my name._

you walk beside me and your mouth speaks little else.

and your body speaks more when dusk-driven huddling becomes more about touching and less about keeping warm,

and dawn-rising rituals see less haste to horseback and more languid laying fireside watching smoke stream upwards.

your scars, thick and jagged, red and ruined, run like fault lines through your flesh,

to me they look like life.

i want to leave scars too.

on your skin and on your soul.


End file.
